Milky Way Wishes
'''Milky Way Wishes' is the largest of the nine games in Kirby Super Star and its remake. The game uses Copy Essence Deluxe - statues similar to ones inside Museums and Copy Essences that Kirby must touch before acquiring that ability. Inhaling enemies, regardless of whether or not they give Kirby a special ability begets a "no good" for Kirby, except for limited used abilities. This is the longest and arguably the most challenging sub-game of the Kirby Super Star games. Beating it unlocks the Arena, which contains all bosses from Kirby Super Star. Story the jester]] Kirby's home planet, Planet Popstar, is orbited by the Sun and Moon (who do not appear to be Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright as they do not have legs or any facial features). Suddenly, the two begin fighting each other over Planet Popstar, plunging Kirby's home planet into pure chaos. A small jester-like being named Marx tells Kirby that the only way to stop the war between the two is to gather the power from the nearby stars and use them to summon Nova, a robotic clock-like "comet" that can grant wishes, and wish for the fighting to end. ]] After gathering the power from the stars from the seven planets and summoning Nova, Kirby goes on to make his wish. Before he can do this, however, Marx shows up and then makes his own selfish wish: to take complete control of Popstar. When this happened, he transformed into a fearsome monster. It turns out that he actually tricked the sun and moon into fighting each other, and tricked Kirby into doing his dirty work for him, and this was all part of his plan to conquer Popstar. Nova is obliged to grant Marx's wish, forcing Kirby to destroy Nova. Afterward, Nova began looming towards Popstar, leaving Kirby alone in space. The power Kirby gathered, however, came together to create a spacecraft for him to chase after them with. , transformed]] Nova was suddenly stopped by the sun and moon, giving Kirby the chance to enter him. After Kirby destroys his core, Nova is wounded, infuriating Marx, who then attempts to attack Kirby himself. Kirby then lands on what appears to be the moon from his previous battle with Nightmare, and fights Marx. Kirby wins in the battle, sending Marx flying away and into what remains of Nova, seemingly destroying them both in the process during a massive explosion engulfed in a bright white light, restoring peace to Popstar. Kirby then goes back to Popstar while riding a Warp Star, and the sun and moon are seen circling around each other, promising to never fight again. Features , as seen in the Beginner's Room for Milky Way Wishes - KSSU]] Milky Way Wishes is the first and only game to feature Copy Essence Deluxe (Deluxe Copy Ability in the original game) in place of the usual means of Copy Ability acquisition. While this did fix the classic Kirby problem of not having the right power-up at the right time, it meant that the player initially had to travel powerless unless they, by having prior knowledge or otherwise, visits the planet ??? first, and acquires the Copy Essence before visiting the traditional Grass-themed starting world, Floria, or any other planet the wish to travel to first. The premises for finding the Deluxe Essences are similar to finding treasure chests in The Great Cave Offensive. Most of them are accessible enough, and there is a counter at the bottom-right of the screen indicating how many unactivated Essences yet remain on each planet, which helps in locating the remaining Essences. To fully complete Milky Way Wishes at 100%, the player needs to find all 19 Deluxe Essences. In this game, all of the enemies and mid-bosses are given an alternate color palette. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, bosses also have an alternate color palette, except for Computer Virus, which is most likely due to fact that it has changed its set of bosses. The alternate palettes are later used in Helper to Hero. Milky Way Wishes is the only Kirby Super Star game to be played largely in outer space. This would be done again, although on a smaller scale, in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, but since then, Kirby's adventures have taken place largely on Popstar. It is the only game to use a free cursor - that is, Kirby can be moved on the map anywhere the player chooses to move him. Stages *Floria *Aquarius (Aqualiss in the original game) *Skyhigh *Hotbeat *Cavius *Mekkai (Mecheye in the original game.) *Halfmoon *??? (optional) Trivia * In the the original games' story line, the moon is seen spinning clockwise, even when on its own. In the remake, however, the moon can spin both clockwise and counterclockwise. ** The Sun and Moon fight in an 'X'-like pattern which always consists of three hits. The Sun takes the left of the screen while the Moon takes the right side. * The only time the moon is NOT spinning is on the game map. The Sun also has different sized spikes going around it in the map as well. * Except for the Fountain scenes in the original introduction, everything appears as brown and tan, a somewhat more "colorful" version of black and white. * Nova is seen to move his parts around in the remake. This is proved by his swinging pendulum and the ability to move his eyes. * The in the remake, the game map and the cutscenes in outer space have a dark blue color. In the original game, outer space appears to be pitch black. * Milky Way Wishes is one of two sub-games in Kirby Super Star and its remake to have a map that shows the different levels. The other sub-game is Dyna Blade. * A remix of the opening cutscene music is heard as a part of the sountrack for Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Related Quotes Gallery Mww.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' clipboard icon KSS MWW Start.png|Start screen in Kirby Super Star SNES--Kirby Super Star Apr23 20 11 52.png|The Sun and Moon fighting in Kirby Super Star de:Trubel im All Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra